ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Robots Meet at Last
Another day goes by and Trunks is repairing the time machine, but Kiva already knows the plan from Reia, from Kiva's world. Kiva: Everything ok in there? Trunks: Yeah.. As much as I appreciate Gohan for teaching me for the training, I'm worried about him.. Kiva: Why's that? Trunks: Sometimes, he can be secretive about something.. Kiva: Secretive??? Trunks: I mean, he's hiding something. Kiva: Oh. Trunks: I know he's trying to help me, but... Kiva: But what? Trunks: Nevermind.. - Suddenly, a loud noise was heard by the shipyard. Trunks: Whoa! What was that?? Kiva: It's coming from the shipyard! Come on! Trunks: W--Wait for me! - Kiva and Trunks ran towards the shipyard and sees Eve once again, but this time, Wall-E is getting close to her. Kiva: Eve... Eve: Kiva... It's you.. Kiva: Good to see you again. Eve: Directive tonight? Kiva: I think someone wants to meet you. Eve: Oh? Kiva: Go ahead, Wall-E. - Wall-E showed his trash abilities to Eve. Wall-E then asked Eve about her directive, but she stated that it is classified. Kiva: What? Classified?? Eve: Name? - Wall-E introduced himself to Eve, and she finds the name is funny, so she has introduced herself as well. Kiva: Finally... Gohan: You expected this to happen, Kiva? Kiva: I guess so.. Gohan: It's getting dark. We better get back to the hideout. Kiva: Alright, Gohan. - Wall-E escorted Eve to his home and Kiva sit down with a blanket around her. Kiva: So, what now? Gohan: Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? Kiva: Sure. - Gohan sits next to Kiva for his questions. Gohan: I'm happy that you came here. But what I don't understand is someone is helping you. Any idea who? Kiva: I know this sounds a bit crazy, but-- Gohan: I can take it. Try me, Kiva. Kiva: Reia...from my world. Gohan: Really.. Is she emotionless too? Kiva: No, she's different. Gohan: How do you mean? Kiva: I barely know her, but she has my respect. She's strong and kind-hearted. Gohan: Oh wow... She must be so important to you. Kiva: Yeah, she is. Gohan: That's good. It's been too long since happiness is shown.. - Kiva yawned, since it is getting late at night. Gohan: Have you been a leader before? Kiva: No, I'm more of a team member. Gohan: I see. Ratchet was a brave captain and very proud. Trunks: Hey, that's what mom said about him before.. Kiva: About Ratchet? Trunks: Yeah, I heard he take on Tachyon by himself while standing on a meteor! Kiva: I know, I saw that when the final battle took place in Narnia. Trunks: Wow.. You been there too? Kiva: Well, no. But I did my part of saving Earth. Gohan: I'm sure he'll be proud of you to stand with him.. Kiva: Yeah, I would be proud of him too. - Wall-E introduced a few things to Eve, including a dance number from 'Hello Dolly'. Kiva: *yawns* It's nice that Wall-E is showing Eve around some stuff he had. Trunks: (Must be getting late..) Gohan: Yeah, I assume this is love at first sight for him. Kiva: This reminds me of my time with Terra. Gohan: Huh.. Did he fell in love at first sight for you? Kiva: Well, no. It took some time, but I fell in love with Terra. Trunks: Wow.. You're very lucky. Kiva: I know. Our first sight of love began in Beast's Castle. Gohan: Interesting. Trunks: Then you two have a picnic together in FernGully, right? Kiva: Yeah. How did you know? Gohan: Trunks looks at the journey records every night and is inspired to be a hero like you. Kiva: Gosh, that's nice. *sighs* I miss Terra... Gohan: I know. Trunks: Oh! I almost forgot. Before he died, Terra want me to sent you a message. Kiva: He did? Trunks: "Tell her this message for me. 'I will always love you, no matter where you are'. Please tell her this." Kiva: Terra... - When Wall-E introduced Eve a plant he found, Eve takes it and goes into a coma. Terra's message has made Kiva's love for him slighty stronger. She couldn't wait to return home, but sets her mind towards the mission first. Category:Scenes